Ace is the name no one to blame
by CrystalFalls1987
Summary: It's been five years since Harley Quinn had The Joker's daughter, Ace Quinn. One night an assassin appears from the shadows. Joker falls out of a window and presumed dead. After the traumatic experience, Ace now ten, has had nearly enough with her life. She has to watch her little brother and sister and protect them from rival gangs. What will happen to the beloved clown family?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City; 9:42 PM

2016

Ace poked her head out from behind the couch. She giggled, her black pigtails swishing as she bounced off the walls. Harley Quinn was on the couch smiling at her daughter pulling her up onto her lap. The Joker would be home any minute and Ace refused to go to bed without him being there. There was a key jiggling in the lock to the penthouse they currently resided at. Ace squealed leaping into her father's arms as the door opened. He laughed ruffling her hair. "How's my lil Acey?" He cooed she smiled her green eyes gleaming, at this moment Harley stood walking over to hug him. "Welcome back," she murmured kissing him. He frowned as caught sight of his watch. "Harls, it's 9:45, Ace has school tomorrow. She should be in bed." Harley sighed, "she's your daughter. Won't take no for an answer, she's refused to go to sleep until you get home." She explained, Joker nodded bouncing Ace in his arms. "Okay kiddo, time for bed. Say goodnight to me and mommy." He said. Ace smiled hugging him. "Night daddy," she chirped hopping over to her mother next, "night mommy," she said. Harley smiled stroking her daughter's black hair. "Goodnight honey," she said kissing the girl's head as she ran off to her room.

Later that night, Joker lay in bed reading a Stephen King book. Harley had slipped into a red and black lingerie nightdress. He looked over, "I think we should move." He said. She looked at him. "Why?" She asked, he shrugged. "Might be good for Ace not to be raised in Gotham. It's not exactly the best place to raise a kid. I mean any day she could be taken like most kids are." Harley raised an eyebrow. "We live in a hundred story penthouse, I don't think anyone is stupid enough to climb up that high." At that moment there was the sound of glass shattering and a scream. "Ace!" Harley and Joker gasped simultaneously. They leapt up Joker grabbing his gun and running down the hall to his daughter's room Harley following as she struggled to put on a black satin robe. As they entered they saw a man with guns and a gun at Ace's head. "Another step and I blow her brains out." Joker glared. "What do you want Deadshot?" He asked. Deadshot smiled, "revenge." He said licking his lips whipping out a knife and making a small cut on the child's face, near her eye. Joker sighed lowering the gun and emptying the bullets leaving all but one. "You and me Deadhead, Russian Roulette. Here and now. Harley, get Ace outta here." He said. Ace was then released and she ran into her mother's waiting arms where she was carried towards the bathroom, to get her wounds cleaned. There was a gunshot. Then the sound of glass breaking and struggling. Harley carried Ace out of the bathroom just in time to see the Joker pinned against the balcony railing. He looked at her. "I love you," he choked flipping Deadshot over. Harley screamed in horror putting Ace down and racing to the site seeing them falling she turned away crying. Ace couldn't register what had just happened. Her father, the Joker; the one and only Clown Prince of Crime was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later…

Ace stood in the doorway watching as the other rouges comforted her mother. Ivy and Crane were hugging her, Ace couldn't bear see her mother in pain. She stepped out of the shadows. "Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked, Harley hugged her tightly rocking her gently in her arms. Bud and Lou who had been broken out of the zoo by Ivy only days earlier now whined desperately trying to comfort their master. Harley sighed. "Oh baby. I'm sorry," she murmured. "Sorry about what?" Ace asked her voice monotone in grief. Was there something she didn't know? Had that man hurt her parents before. Harley looked at her. "The bad man is still alive honey, but he won't come back." She said. Ace's hands balled into fists. Her green eyes gleamed psychotically. "What." She choked, "he killed daddy, and lived!?" Harley let go of her daughter. She had never seen this from her. Ace twitched. "Oh he's reached the line. I'm gonna avenge daddy! Point me in the direction of the bad man and I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em!" She shrieked. Harley shushed her as she broke down in tears. "Sweetie, it's ok. We'll cope." Ace buried her face in her mother's arms. She hoped she was right.

5 years later…

Ace was shaken awake by her 5 year old brother and sister. "Ace! Ace! Look outside!" Arleen exclaimed pulling her sister with effort towards the window. The ten year old girl stood up and held the 5 year old girls hand as she walked to the window JJ already stood there staring in awe his bright blue eyes reflecting the signal. The bat signal. Ace smiled kneeling next to them. "You guys wanna hear the story of Daddy and The Bat?" She asked guiding them over to their room. They nodded desperately, Arleen's blonde pigtails bobbing up and down her blue eyes shining. Ace smiled setting the twins on the bed. "Now, daddy would always tell me the story of how he robbed a bank and the Bat showed him down. Now who do we love immediately?"

"Daddy!" The twins chirped. Ace chuckled ruffling her brother's blonde hair. "Exactly. Now here's how it went…" as she told the story they gradually drifted off to sleep. She kissed them both and made her way to her room. She saw the light on in her mother's room. She opened it cautiously. "Mom?" She said seeing her mother sitting on the bed rummaging through a photo album. Tears streamed down her face, Ace sighed closing the door behind her walking towards her mother and hugging her. She closed her eyes breathing in the scent of her father that lingered in the coat her mother held. "I miss him to," she said trailing her hand on the picture of her father who had his arms around her mother's waist as she sat on the bridge railing. Harley Quinn nodded. "I know, if I had agreed on moving sooner, he'd still be here. It's my fault." She breathed. Ace turned to her, "no it wasn't. I left the window open that night."

"He would have found another way in."

"But I would have seen him and run to your room."

Harley sighed, stroking her daughter's hair, "either way, he wouldn't want us doing nothing. You know it's hard being a good sister and running the mob. It's harder for me to control the henchmen and go on heists while trying not to get caught. No one knows your identity so it's at least good you can pay my bail." Ace nodded, kissing her mother's cheek. "Night mom." She said walking out of the room. She changed into her black leather tights and put on a black tank top and leather jacket. She sat in the living room as it was now 7:57 AM. She saw her brother and sister come from their room JJ wore a purple shirt and black pants. Arleen wore a black shirt and red pants. Ace smiled and got up to make breakfast, the twins sat at the table used to their sister doing things their mother would usually do. As they ate Ace grabbed their school bags and handed them to the twins. She took her own backpack which was all leather, and walked towards the door where her siblings were. "Bye mom!" She called as they walked out. She instantly pulled out her phone as they went down the elevator. When they had left the building and walked at least a block, JJ and Arleen cried out as they were seized. Ace whipped out a gun and turned to see the Maroni brothers holding them. Mason and Jason Maroni grinned. "We want our payment Ace. And we want it now." Mason teased drawing his gun to JJ's head. He whimpered. There was a figure behind Jason and he fell forward, Mason turned only to be hit as well. He fell dropping JJ and Arleen. Ace looked up to see Nikki and Lily Dent. Daughters of Two Face and Poison Ivy. Ace put her gun away. "Thanks guys." She said. They nodded slinging their backpacks over their shoulders. "No problem, Ace. Your our boss and best friend, it's only fair." Nikki said, Lily nodded as they proceeded towards the school. Ace grabbed her siblings arms, as they were about to go into the school. They looked at her confused. "Meet me here right after school ok? Don't go with anyone even if we know them. If it's mom, then go. If anyone else, then don't go. If someone tries to take you, go into the school and get Ms. Craig, and call me ok?" She said. They nodded running into the school. Ace sighed following after Nikki and Lily. Lily placed her hand on Ace's shoulder and squeezed. "I know it's hard Ace, you have to watch them and deal with your mom who refuses to do anything except run the henchmen from the penthouse and occasional hits. You got your own mob, it's hard. It ain't the end of the world." Ace shook off her hand. "Yeah, sure. And trying to find the man who murdered my father and that- not hard at all Lily!" She said sarcastically, Nikki sighed. "He could be dead for all we know." She said. Ace nodded, "I ain't giving up though." She said as they entered the school. Somehow, Ace knew that day was not going to be normal. And in the alley across the street, pinning Deadshot against the wall, Joker was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Ace returned home from the hit, killing the lawyer was easy. Though her black leather catsuit was stained with blood, it wouldn't be easy to explain to Arleen and JJ. She walked into the common room seeing them on the couch. "Ace? What happened to you?" Arleen asked. Ace shook her head. "I'm fine Leenie. Just another job, go back to your show." She said walking into the kitchen and taking off her domino mask. She grabbed the soda can and popped it open and drinking it. Harley who had been at the table walked in. "Ace." She said, "I've told you no more hits on school nights." She scolded cleaning the blood from her daughter's face. Ace looked at her a look of sorrow on her face. "Honey? What's wrong?" Harley cooed. Ace shook her head tossing the can away and walking past Bud and Lou. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She choked, she stumbled on the stairs and slid down clutching her arm. _Fuck_. The bullet had lodged in deeper than she thought. Harley hurried over and gasped, "Ace! You got shot!" Ace groaned standing up and stumbling again. She was losing blood fast. "Yeah? So? I've gotten shot before. It was just Maroni thugs. Lily got in Arkham again. And Zac betrayed us, leaving me to juggle, Katlyn, Sarah, Nikki, Kyle, and cops. Yeah it's been a helluva night." She said rolling her eyes as her mother helped her into the bathroom, and began fixing her wounds. Harley sighed. "I swear Ace, your just like your father getting yourself into danger like that." She murmured. Ace smirked, "guess I am a Joker huh? A little crazy to." She giggled. Harley smiled kissing her daughter's cheek. "Ok ok, time for bed." She said helping Ace to her room. As soon as Ace drifted to sleep, Harley saw that her siblings were in bed as well. She finally walked out onto the balcony with a sigh and hugging her self as she felt a breeze. Her hair was let down and it whipped her face as tears streamed from her eyes. "Oh puddin, why'd you have to leave me?" She asked as though he could hear. She closed her eyes remembering how his arms would sneak around her waist and he would kiss her neck. She imagined him doing so now. She knew what his response would be. And far off in the city, he stood atop a building, Deadshot pinning him down. "Because I love you." He murmured before finally rolling atop Deadshot and shooting him square in the chest.

The next morning, Harley Quinn awoke still holding the Joker's coat. She caught the scent of burnt bacon. She sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Honestly Ace, I let you cook and-" she opened her eyes fully and gasped. Standing in front of her was a man in black. He wore black pants, a black trench coat, and a black hat. She grabbed a nearby knife. "Who are you?" She demanded, the man turned to her and removed his hat. Harley stared. It couldn't be. He was alive? She dropped the knife and stared. I front of her stood her own beloved Joker. He opened his arms and she ran forward into them burying her face in his neck. "Oh god! Puddin! Your- your alive!" She cried kissing him repeatedly. He pulled her close kissing her full on the lips. Tears shone in both their eyes, "Harley, he breathed, "I didn't want to do it. Ya gotta believe me, I had no choice! He was gonna come back and kill ya! I had to kill him first. I-I ya see I-" he was cut off by Harley kissing him. "I don't care what your excuse is." She breathed tears in her eyes. "I still love you!" He smiled, "and I love you to you dizzy dame, I love you." He leaned down to kiss her when a voice suddenly said, "mommy?" The couple looked over to see JJ and Arleen, looking in shock. Joker's heart broke. She had kids with another man? Harley smiled. "Come here kids," she said. The children walked over and Joker saw the boy's blonde hair was highlighted green on the tips. Harley looked at them, seriousness in her eyes. "JJ, Leenie, this is The Joker. He's your daddy." She said, Joker sighed In relief. They were his. JJ looked up at his father in awe. Joker knelt down. "Hey kiddo," he said lightly hugging his kids. They gleefully returned his hug. He looked at Harley grinning, she smiled then her face turned to a look of concern. "JJ, Leenie, where's Ace?" She asked. Arleen looked up, "said something about breaking Lily outta Arkham and getting revenge on Zac, why?" She said. Harley groaned. "Of course, she does this having received a bullet wound only last night at the hit. Why I let her run a successful mob, I must be a terrible mother." She said, at that moment, the door opened and in walked Ace supported by Nikki and Sarah, "stop fighting Ace! It was a bad idea!" Nikki said, Sarah nodded. "My dad is gonna flip! Honestly I thought you were better than this! You actually _killed_ Zac _and_ that one shrink! Your gonna be wanted! As if you aren't already!" She scolded. Ace hissed in pain, "fuck off Sarah! I don't give shit what Cobblepot thinks!" Sarah sighed, "remind me why didn't we sedate her?" She said to Nikki. "Cause we wouldn't have made it out alive, Sarah." Nikki explained, Harley walked in and stared in horror. Marcus and Katlyn stood in the doorway with Lily, Marcus sighed, "hell hath no fury." He murmured, as Harley hurried to get the medical kit. Nikki sighed, "sorry about Ace's condition Ms. Quinn, but she insisted on being the shooter this time around…" she trailed off as Ace staggered to her feet gasping for air. "Don't let Leenie and JJ in, ok?!" She rasped and began coughing up blood. Nikki looked terrified. "Ace! Ace! Oh no, stay conscious! Ace!" She yelled as her eyes fluttered shut. Marcus stared and ran in, "Ace! Ace! Wake up! Dumbass, getting herself killed! He grabbed a medical kit and began examining the wounds, he sighed shaking his head. "She's as good as dead." He murmured. Harley stared in horror. "Ace?" Came Joker's voice Harley looked over, he sighed ignoring the others looks of horror they were giving him. He sighed and began shocking her limp body with his joy buzzer, a few moments later, her eyes snapped open and she began coughing. Joker slapped her back, "you ok kiddo?" He asked. Ace stared in shock. "I'm dead." She said, getting up. "I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead." She repeated. Harley slapped her lightly, Ace now glared at the Joker. "Your alive?" She said, he nodded. "You good slugger?" He coaxed. Ace glared and slapped him. "You left me alone to deal with doing everything on my own?!" She shrieked, "you left and didn't come back! I thought you were fucking dead!" Everyone was quiet as they stared at Ace glaring at her father. "Ace, I had no choice!" He exclaimed, Ace whipped out the gun from her holister. He backed away, looking at his daughter. Her eyes were gleaming somewhat psychotically and her long black hair cascaded down her back. "You left me, I thought you cared! Leaving your own family to presume you dead! We coulda helped! I could've helped you! Ivy was right! Your a sick son of a bitch! I wish you stayed dead!" She shrilled lunging at him, Joker grabbed her arm flipping her over and pinning her against the wall. She hissed in pain as he pinned her left arm behind her back. He sighed. "Ace listen well and listen good. I left to protect you, I couldn't risk Deadshot coming back to kill you! I wasn't about to stand by and watch that! I did the reasonable thing, I left and killed him. After all these years, I finally got him. When you and your friends were outside the school he was about to shoot you. I had to distract him in order to prevent that, I couldn't let your mother lose you. And I couldn't either. Trust me Ace, and I'll never leave again. I swear it." Ace snorted spinning around and kicking at him he dodged it swiftly. She glared, "fine! I'll give you a chance! You fail, and your outta here! Get the picture?!" She spat. He nodded, Ace turned to her team. "Out, all of you out! I'll see you at the meeting later! Sarah, you Cobblepot's had better have the lounge in order or there'll be trouble. Ok? Good!" She said slamming the door, she turned and began calmly bandaging her arm. Arleen and JJ ran in, "Ace! Ace! Your back! Your back!" They squealed leaping on her wound, she bit back a yell forcing a grin. "Great to see you kids! Can ya get offa my arm? Thanks kiddo." She said as they curled up in her lap, Arleen giggled suddenly leaping off and triumphantly holding up Ace's wallet. Ace smirked, "you little crook," she said lightly taking the wallet back. JJ looked at her, "can daddy tell us a story tonight Ace? He can tell us his version and not how you heard it." Ace sighed nodding. "Yeah yeah, why not? I gotta get ready for the meeting anyways." She said getting up and walking towards the staircase. She turned, "by the way mom, I'd watch your back if I were you. Maroni is sure to pop up expecting his payment. And he'll be terrified when he sees dad. Dumbass'll probably think he's a ghost!" She chuckled walking up the stairs. Harley smiled. "She's just like you," she said turning to the Joker. He smiled, "we're accompanying her to the Iceberg Lounge are we?" He asked, Harley nodded. "We should get ready to. How about you where the purple leather suit? It's still in season." She suggested. He smiled kissing her, "alright I'll wear it. As long as you wear the black and red dress I like." She giggled, "deal."


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Later that night, Harley, Joker, Arleen and JJ followed Ace into the Iceberg Lounge. She was wearing a skintight black dress that went to her knees. She had her hair loose and she wore a diamond necklace she had recently stolen. Everyone stared as she walked in, she smiled walking to the table. She sat down greeting the team and pulled out some blueprints from her purse and began lecturing everyone as they leaned in to hear what she had to say. Harley looked to Arleen and JJ, "both of you, go play with your friends over by the iceberg." She said, they squealed racing to the iceberg gleefully. Harley took the Joker's arm leading him over to the bar where the other villains sat, Ivy smiled turning to greet her then staring in horror as she saw the Joker. "J?! What the hell! Harvey! I must be seeing things! He's dead right?!" She exclaimed as TwoFace came over. Harley blushed, "long story Red, had to kill the assassin who tried to kill Ace when she was a kid, to put it like that." She explained. The night went on, eventually Ace's table began daring each other to do karaoke, Ace, Sarah, and Nikki were up first and began performing Stitches, and a bunch of Melanie Martinez songs. Afterwards, it was only Ace and Nikki. When they were done, everyone bid each other farewell and Joker and Harley took their family home. As Harley changed into her red and black nightdress she hung up the Joker's coat, as he climbed into the bed pulling her into his embrace. She sighed kissing him lightly, "I remember last time we slept together." She murmured, he nodded "I know. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen your face." He said kissing her gently, she sighed snuggling into his arms. He frowned suddenly, "when Ace said Maroni, did she mean Sal Maroni?" He asked, Harley nodded "keeps trying to kidnap Arleen and JJ. Ace is a good fighter though, and good with words. His sons are usually sent out to do his dirty work, so we still gotta be careful. They dunno how to fight yet, and their so young…" she sighed. "It's been hard, you gotta know that. And I had been considering moving but I didn't know for sure how to keep it quiet." She said. Joker looked at her, "Harl's… I I…I gotta place in Los Santos, over the Duncan River, it ain't the well known area but I camped out there when I was on the run. Lot bigger than this one. Bigger terrace for one, and looks out over the city. Baby it's perfect, we can get outta here tonight, I just need you to trust me." He coaxed lightly. She smiled nodding, "I'll get Leenie and JJ. We got a truck and have blankets in the back. Even have padding now to. We should be able to fit in most our stuff like clothes and all." She said. They climbed out of the bed and went to work. Within and hour, the kids were in the back and asleep. And they were home free./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Part Two: Los Santos Beware

The night seemed to last forever. Harley had long drifted off and was now shifting uncomfortably. In her nightmare, the Joker was attacking her. As well as Ace and her friends, terrified she ran- right into Carmine Falcone who put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. She woke up almost instantly gasping for air. She looked around seeing she was in the back of the truck, she slowly climbed into the front seat where Joker sat. He glanced over at her as she closed the panel to the back, she looked as though she'd had a nightmare. He leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek, she smiled looking around. They were on a bridge and in the distance, was Gotham. But right I front of them was Los Santos, a better place to raise a family. He smiled, "welcome to LS Harley," he said as she stared at the water below. It was shining a beautiful shade of blue, more like a mirror with fish swimming in it. The water In Gotham was mucky and gross, here it seemed perfect. Another 15 minutes later they pulled into a parking garage and parked the truck. They got out and took the kids up to the penthouse level, as soon as the Joker opened the door… Harley was amazed. It was beautiful, Bud and Lou hurried in and lay near the terrace. Joker lead her up to one of the guest bedrooms where they put JJ and Arleen while the next one down the hall and across was Ace's. But straight was the master. Harley and Joker began moving their things in when there was a yell. Ace came stomping down the stairs, "why are we not in Gotham!? I have a gang I need to run! And so do you!" She said, Harley looked over "the henchmen are coming later on, as well as the other rouges. I believe your team will join them since they are their children." She replied calmly, Joker handed her the key. "That's for the penthouse. It gets you all access." He explained. She nodded walking up the stairs and coming back down in a camouflage tank top, with a black vest she also wore blue jeans as she left grabbing her skateboard and helmet. "I'm going to the skatepark," she muttered walking out.

As she got to the park, she realized there were some boys and a few girls there. She went up the ramp and began stunting, one of the boys whistled and she smirked, "like whatcha see?" She purred coming to a stop. He smiled, "baby do I!" She smiled seductively and whipped out a knife stabbing it into his chest, she grinned. "Sorry to break your heart!" She giggled pulling out the knife as the body fell. The others stared then began clapping, one of he boys, who had black hair and a diamond stud on his ear walked over holding out his hand. "I honestly can't thank you enough!" He chuckled, "I'm leader now so since Chuckie there is dead, as new leader of the Uptown Ryders, I ask of you to join us." Ace stared. "This some kinda joke?" She asked, he shook his head. "No joke sweetheart! I'm Jack Carson! Otherwise known as the 'Jack Of All Trades'." She smiled, "Ace, Ace Quinn, you may have heard of me as, The Marionette." Jack smiled. "Say, your new around here ain't ya?" She nodded, "just moved into that penthouse over there," she said pointing to the high rise. He smiled, "really? Cool, I'm just below you, since you're gonna be hanging with us you need to know everyone's names. That's Matt, Ezekiel, Tony, Diamond, and Tikal. Ezekiel and Tikal are brother and sister, in case you need clarification and Diamond is in our building, she lives across from me, and Matt is on my left, and next to Diamond is Tony. Ezekiel and Tikal live over on Grove street. They're by our connections for our missions, we gotta hit tomorrow night if you wanna join. I can pick you up around 10:00, sound good?" He said, Ace nodded "anyways, we can take you back if you dunno the way." He offered she smiled, "that'd be great Jack. Thanks." She said walking with the other 4 as Ezekiel and Tikal went home. They rode the elevator up to Ace's penthouse and grabbed some soda. The group froze in both terror and awe as their eyes fell upon the pair of hyenas. Ace grinned pulling out some steaks out of a nearby cooler, "there ya go boys. No one fed ya this morning did they?" She cooed, Jack smiled reaching over and petting them. "I didn't know hyenas were tame able," he said Ace nodded. "Had em since I was a baby, they don't bite unless given orders to do so." He turned to the others, "Matt, do we have dog tags for these guys? They could be useful on missions Ace," he said as he rubbed Lou's stomach. Matt nodded pulling out the collars he had previously had for the last dogs they had. Jack smiled attaching the tags to their collars, the hyenas nuzzled him licking his face. Harley walked down the stairs at this moment, "Ace? Who're they?" She asked. Jack smiled, "your new round Los Santos, so I advise you to keep weapons at all times." Harley raised an eyebrow looking at Ace, "you didn't tell them we ran a successful criminal empire in Gotham did you?" Ace smirked, "I was getting there. And you probably heard of my parents," she said smiling deviously. Jack grinned, "Oh Ace you are a prize! We ain't had someone like you since Lynn Lawton! Her dad moved them to Metropolis, for a job. Heard they died though, cause of falling outta the window where he and the Joker died. Most say his girlfriend was driven mad, and never heard from again." He said, Harley glared. "That's the story they went with? They were beyond wrong! Puddin! Company!" She called, the group stared as the Joker came down the stairs, "what is it now Harl-" he trailed off seeing the Uptown Ryderz looking at him, "Holy Crap!" Jack said, "you you your the Joker!" He exclaimed, Joker nodded, "yeah so?" Jack stared; "your dead! Died 5 years ago!" Joker smiled, "I managed to kill the assassin and returned. I never died." He chuckled, Jack looked over at Ace "Ace, your promoted to second in command." He said. She grinned, "we better be equals, I gotta few tricks up my sleeve. I was never caught in Gotham, know that. I've assassinated more people than you can count." Jack stared. "You. Are. Awesome." He said, she smiled "don't I know it?" She said as He snapped out of his trance as did the others. "Anyways, If ya wanna hang tonight I can pick you up around 7:00? Sound good?" He asked, Ace nodded. "Works for me, partner." She said grinning, he nodded as the group left. As soon as the door shut Ace ran upstairs to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stood at the door and knocked lightly, he smiled as Ace answered the door. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, he smiled "you ready?" He asked. She nodded walking out the door; they ended up going to the karaoke bar and performed 'Whatcha gonna do when I'm gone' it was a very cute duet and when they left- they eventually kissed. Ace smiled, "we're going to be great friends." She said between kisses, Jack smirked "unless you wanna be something more," he said. Ace giggled pulling him close, "just shut up and kiss me."

Later that night they went up to their respective homes and fell asleep knowing that everything was okay. What they didn't know is, Lynn Lawton watched from afar. Vowing vengeance for her father's severe injury he'd received from Joker.

Weeks passed and Harley soon got a job at the asylum near the highway. What she didn't know, is that Deadshot's daughter was waiting for her.

Weeks passed and Ace soon became known as The Masked Marionette; Jack on the other hand had earned another title, Black Jack. Everything was going fine for them. But the day Harley went for a job interview at the nearby prison- things went utterly wrong.

Ace watched as her mother ran around the room. She wore a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt. Her father watched as well, Arleen and JJ sat at the table playing with with their toys. Harley sighed. "Okay; briefcase- check, Hair- check, and um…glasses! Yes! Can't forget the glasses!" She said to herself as she hurried around putting the briefcase on the table and quickly doing her hair then looking around for her glasses. "J, have you seen my glasses?" She asked turning to the Joker her eyes panic stricken. Joker chuckled; "they aren't _my_ responsibility!" He laughed. Harley glared, "you put them somewhere didn't you?" She muttered, Joker smiled sneaking an arm around her waist. "Well… yes- but I'll give them to you if you can promise to be home at 4:00- and not a second later." He teased, Harley smiled kissing him. "Alright; I'll play your little mind games. Just give me my glasses!"

"Okay! Fine! You win! Here," he said handing her the glasses. She nodded putting them on and grabbing her briefcase. "If I'm not home by 5:00, make dinner okay? And no Chinese!" She called as she walked out the door. Joker chuckled walking into the kitchen coming out with bacon and eggs handing a plate to Ace and her siblings. The door opened once more and Jack walked in wearing a gray hoodie and black jeans. Ace smiled rushing over to hug him. He smiled, patting her back. "I can tell you missed me!" He said. She grinned "thanks for the information Captain Obvious!" Joker walked back in holding up Harley's résumé. "Ace, you wanna come with me to drop this off?" He asked. She nodded grabbing her leather jacket and tossing her little brother and sister their own jackets. Joker walked out the four children following. Jack looked at Ace pulling out some files. "Oh yeah, I just found out Lynn is alive. She and her dad are back in Los Santos! I'm sure you two'll get along fine!" He said. Ace grinned "okay then, I wanna full report on everything you know about her." Jack smirked leaning back in the seat. "I thought you would say that," he said handing her some files. "She has no known mother- her father is a well known assassin, his name is Floyd Lawton, and-" the car suddenly skidded to a halt and Joker spun around fury in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He yelled. All the children looked at him shocked. Arleen and JJ shivered in fear Jack gulped, "uh… her father's name is Floyd Lawton?" He said nervously, Ace looked up: "Lawton… where have I heard that name before…" she pondered. Joker sighed, "remember when I was missing? I found out Floyd Lawton was Deadshot. And according to that report Jack gave us… we might be in trouble." He said slamming on the gas. Ace gasped, "you mean… he was the guy who tried to kill us?!" Joker nodded. "Unfortunately yes, and I killed the wrong guy." He replied as they sped to the prison.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Harleen Napier? I'm Melissa Meyers. I'm going to be showing you around," the woman said leading Harley towards the cell block. "Hi Melissa, call me Harley; everyone does." She said shaking the woman's hand. Melissa smiled, she had brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a similar outfit to Harley's so at least the dress code was right. Suddenly, there was the sound of an alarm and gunfire. Melissa screamed and ran to find a guard. Harley stood frozen seeing the familiar figure emerge from the doorway. He smiled, "hello Harley." He said raising one of his guns. "It's been a long time," he added as he walked towards her slowly. Harley began stepping back cautiously; she squeezed her eyes shut as she was soon cornered. She shrank down to the floor in utter fear. Deadshot laughed and aimed a gun at her, "guns off my property Deadhead!" Came a voice they turned to see the Joker standing at the entry way Ace and Jack with him and ready for battle even though they weren't in mission clothing. Arleen and JJ stood behind them looking terrified. Ace stepped forward. "I remember you," she murmured "you tried to kill my father, and you failed." She said Jack stared. "Mr. Lawton?! Why?! They never did nothing to you!" He exclaimed shocked. Deadshot glared. "He took Harley from me!" He spat glaring at the Joker, Joker grinned "true, but she was mine to start with." He said. Harley in the meantime had managed to sneak around Deadshot and over towards the others; Deadshot suddenly lashed out grabbing her and held a knife to her throat. Ace smiled. "Oh you think that's gonna work? You think we're amateurs? We aren't." She gave a whistle and the whole room was shrouded in smoke. Ace drew a few knives and threw them smiling in satisfaction as they hit Deadshot. Harley dashed forward into the Joker hugging him. Jack ran over to Ace helping her fend off Deadshot, at this point, Nikki, Diamond, Spade, Lily, and Sarah had dropped from the rafters fighting the now escaped inmates. Soon the whole asylum was exploding and the wing they were all in was high up, unfortunately there were many more explosives below and the ground now crumbled beneath Ace's feet, she soon kicked Deadshot off the side smiling victoriously then she screamed as Deadshot grabbed her leg causing her to fall with him. Jack leapt over grabbing her arm. Before anyone could move, the space Jack was on holding up Ace fell. Ace looked up at Jack in who was tumbling in midair away from the explosives which were now being set off. They soon fell to the ground wounded much but managing to drag themselves to a car and driving off. Ace looked at him, "we have to go away. We can't go home Jack." She choked he nodded in agreement. "We can stay in Sandy Shores for a while- then… who knows." Ace nodded "they must believe we are dead. That Lynn girl might want revenge. We must go into hiding."/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

Harley lay on the bed with Joker crying into his shirt. He stroked her hair gently whilst Arleen and JJ were now asleep. The others had gone home grief stricken by the death of Ace and Jack. Joker knew it wouldn't ever be the same as Harley continued to sob into his shirt. It was like reliving the worst event she'd ever seen- it was just like when he vanished. Now it was her daughter, Harley choked another sob her nails digging into his skin. Painful as it was it couldn't compare to the pain they all felt in their hearts. Ace had sacrificed herself. And Jack had gone with. Joker pulled Harley closer shushing her until she finally drifted off. Joker rested his head on top of Harley's. He breathed in the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo. She shivered in her sleep tears streaming down her face. "Ace…" she whispered still sobbing in sleep. Joker sighed turning off the light by the bed. Maybe it was time to find a new hideout, they couldn't stay here forever- but then again, this building was full of criminals. He just hoped Harley could hold on to what they had left.

Several weeks later…

Ace awoke coughing, Jack was beyond concerned. She was terribly I'll and they were now on the run from Lynn and the Maroni brothers. He sighed, "Ace I'm telling you we need to get you some medicine!" Ace shook her head vehemently. "No, you might get caught! There's to many cops!" She had a point. He hugged her, "well you can't stop me! I'll be right back, just try to stay out of trouble and don't kill anyone!" She coughed in response as he left the run down motel which was serving as their current hideout. He walked into the drug store and swaggered to the medicine aisle he wore shades, a leather jacket and torn up jeans. He had a gun in his pocket in case something went wrong. In his other pocket, he had a burner phone which had a twin owned by Ace. He grabbed the medicine off the shelf making sure no one was looking and shoved it into his pocket. "Freeze kid," he turned to see a cop holding his hand out. "Give me the medicine," he ordered. Jack turned tail and ran as fast as he could. He didn't make it.

Jack was shoved into a holding cell. "Let me outta here!" He yelled. "She needs me! She's sick! I gotta help her!" He cried the guard slammed his stick on Jack's fingers causing him to cry out in pain. "Zip it kid!" He growled. Jack sat down with a sigh, Ace was sick. She might not make it without the medicine. He leaned against the cobblestone wall closing his eyes. "Ace…" he breathed. His eyes snapped open at the sound of gunshots moments later. Ace stepped forward glaring. Her long black hair was brushed but it was sticking to her head. She had on black eyeshadow and a camouflage tank top with a short leather jacket and skinny jeans. She glared at him through her white grease painted face. Her domino mask was a nice touch as she tossed him a gun. "Cmon you sick son of a-" she was cut off as he took her face in his hands kissing her. She smiled sinking into his arms. She pulled away at the yelling of more cops. "We gotta go!" She said pulling him in the opposite direction of the station and bursting through the glass doors into the street. Ace quickly hot wired a cop car and pulled Jack in shotgun. They drove around in the cruiser until they finally lost the cops. They began gasping for air and Jack pulled the medicine out of his pocket as he had stolen not one but two. Ace took it and popped two of the pills into her mouth as the vial instructed. At long last they were finally safe.

Harley was still sobbing Joker noted as he fed Arleen and JJ lunch. He turned on the TV scrolling through the channels until he got to Disney Channel which was premiering Lilo and Stitch. Arleen and JJ giggled as the movie started shoving past one another to get to the couch. Joker smiled at them fondly clearing away their empty plates. He pulled out a box of chocolates and cookies serving them to his children. Harley came down the stairs tears streaming down her face. Joker sighed hugging her, she choked a sob burying her face in his neck as though hiding could block out reality. She continued to sob asking him why it had to happen. Joker pulled her into the office as he fussed over her. "Harley, it could've happened to anyone!" He said soothingly. She sank down deeper into his embrace. "Why us? Why? Why Ace? She was a good girl. She…she…" Harley murmured tearfully. Joker kissed her again. "Look, Harley I don't want you to be like this. If I could do something I would. It's not your fault, your not a bad parent." He soothed, Harley broke down leaning into his arms farther almost causing him to stumble. "I just can't bear it," she whimpered. He nodded, "I know. It's hard for me to, we had to watch that. I can only now imagine what was like for you when I left." He said she nodded pulling him closer. "I can't lose another in my family, I can't! I'll die if I do!" She sobbed. Joker sighed. Broken. She was finally broken. And he didn't like it.

3 years later…

Ace woke up pain filling her body. She looked around seeing Jack still asleep and hugging her. She shook him gently causing him to stir. "Not now Ace… we only just broke outta Waller's gang. I need a break." He mumbled, she sighed getting up and putting on her black tank top and short Abercrombie shorts. She slowly walked over to the nearby river and splashed water on her face hoping to wake herself up. She shuddered suddenly remembering the previous events of yesterday. Escaping Kate and Amanda Waller was terrifying. After they'd gotten the bombs out of their necks- Mark Nigma's courtesy, the young couple had fled the main part Gotham only yesterday and were only near the train tracks. Jack walked over yawning dressed his white tank top and gray work pants. Ace hugged him, he looked at her confused but returned the hug. "I miss Los Santos, Jack. I miss home," she whispered holding back tears. He sighed kissing her cheek, "cmon, it ain't that bad. We can go around Gotham to one of your parents old hideouts." He said. Ace shook her head, "it's no use. Most of them have been taken over or destroyed. We can't go anywhere else but home. And Lynn is still stuck with the Suicide Squad…" she trailed off kissing him again. "I wanna go home Jack. I wanna go home, please." He shook his head, "Ace- Lynn gassed you with that toxin. Your dying, and the alliance with Batman may not last. But if you really want to see them we can take the risk. I'll follow your lead. Just remember; we might not make it back here together, okay?" He said she nodded grabbing his arm. "Cmon! I wanna go as soon as-" she cut herself off as Batman leapt from a building. "I'm close, I heard you want to return home. No need to explain. I'll call when I get a cure." He said then as soon as he appeared, he was gone. Ace smiled at Jack, "let's go _home_ now." She said, Jack nodded taking her hand as they walked out of the train yard.


	9. Chapter 9

Harley Quinn sat on the bed looking through the photo albums, Joker watched her from the doorway. She never had fully recovered from Ace's death. He sighed. It was the middle of the night and their now 9 year old children were already asleep, he walked into the bedroom and kissed her gently. "Harley… we talked about this," he said gently reaching for the album. Harley sniffled tracing a hand along a photo of Ace. "She was so beautiful… I can't believe it's been four years, and I just wish she could be here!" She said choking a sob. Joker sighed looking at the photo of his deceased daughter who would have been turning fifteen only in a few hours. Harley sobbed again burying her face in Joker's neck. "Why…why why!" She sobbed her shaking form curling deeper into his arms. Joker immediately began hushing her and saying it wasn't her fault. She finally decided she couldn't sleep and made her way out of the room and opened the door to JJ and Arleen's room seeing them sleeping peacefully their chests slowly rising and falling as they slept. Harley smiled faintly looking up at Joker as his arms slid around her waist. He kissed her cheek lightly, "you gotta be strong for em Harley. I don't wanna see you miserable no more ok? Jokes old. I loved her as much as you did. She was _our_ _daughter_ Harley, she wouldn't want you to be this way." He said guiding her back to their own room. Harley nodded turning to him tears streaming down her face. "I know! I'm scared it might happen again to Leenie and JJ… if we lost them…" she choked on another sob stumbling back into the Joker. "It's to much J! I can't bear it! I lost you… then Ace! What if… what if they leave us to?" She whispered resting her head on his chest. He sighed guiding her towards the bed and removing the photo album from it. "They won't." He said sternly gazing into her blue eyes intently, "I won't let it happen." She nodded, laying with her head on his chest as they settled down into the bed. "Night puddin," she whispered drifting off to sleep. Joker smiled, "night Harley." He said softly stroking her hair as she slept. Joker looked out the window. Tomorrow would be another day without Ace. But they would make it, he was sure of it


End file.
